Another Rose?
by lostinastory
Summary: Rose runs away from the HunsClan to see Jake, only to find jake with another girl. When rose goes back to the HunsClan the HunsMaster is angry. Roses life is put in danger will Jake save her? This is my first fanfic. Please read and review. 2nd chater up!
1. The Wrong Desicion

American Dragon: Jake Long

Another rose?

One: The Wrong Decision

Jake leans over to kiss Ashley; she does the same. Their lips meet and they both sit up blushing. There is complete silence for a moment and they both turn their heads Jake is the first to speak. He starts to ask her out when the TV turns on and goes fuzzy. Jake knows what's going on for it has happened many times before. He pushes Ashley out of the house without saying bye and quickly runs back into the living room and finds that the TV is off. Jake is confused.

Jake tries to catch up to Ashley and say sorry but she is out of sight. He goes to his room, reaches under his pillow and pulls out the picture of him and rose. He says to himself quietly "some things never work out. He just sat there and stared.

The next day Jake calls Ashley and apologizes. Ashley quickly accepts and they quickly arrange a date Saturday to the movies. When Jake hangs up the TV turns on and goes fuzzy like before. "Rose?" he calls.

When there is no answer Jake goes closer and touches the screen; the TV turns off leaving Jake puzzled yet again. He hears a knock on the door. It's Ashley. Jake lets her in and they go up to Jake's bed room. They both sit next to each other on the bed in silence. The doorknob turns and the door opens. "Rose!" Jake yells excitedly but with question. He stands up. For a second Jake is silent and then he sits back down. "I'm sorry," he says, "we weren't meant to be." He stuttered, "This is Ashley."

Rose, holding back tears, leaves. She had run away from the Huns clan and she knew Huns master would be angry. Mostly though Rose could not believe that Jake had someone else. A tear fell from her eye.

Jake apologized to Ashley yet again and asked her to leave. Ashley did leave but she knew something wasn't right and she wanted to know what. Who was this Rose girl? Was Jake hiding something up? She was full of questions.

The next day Jake faked sick to stay home from school. He could not believe what he had done. Within 10 minutes he fell back to sleep. When he woke up it was four. He went downstairs to get something to eat and watch TV. It was raining outside. Jake tried his hardest to keep his attention on the show. A tear dripped from his eye followed by another and another.

Now Jake was angry. He went upstairs reached under his pillow and threw the picture of him and rose at the wall. He fell back on the bed panting hard. When Jake's mom got home he found him fast asleep. She put a blanket over him and turned around to walk out when she noticed the cracked picture frame on the ground. She picked it up and put it on the dresser then went over and kissed Jake on the cheek.


	2. Jake changes his Mind

American Dragon: Jake Long

Another Rose?

Two: Jake Changes his Mind

Rose stood in front of the door and then finally opened it, no Hunsmaster yet. She knew she would have to face his anger sooner or later but her face was still wet with tears if she faced the Hunsmaster know she die of misery. She heard steps around the corner and she tried to hide but it was too late. There stood the Hunsmaster in front of her. She hid her eyes which stung with tears. If he saw her crying he would think she was weak. She just waited for the yelling to stop.

Jake ate his dinner slowly. He was confused. So many things where stuck on his mind. He just didn't know what to do. He wanted to tell rose he was sorry but he was scared.

"What's wrong Jake?" asked his mom when they were both done with dinner. She grabbed the broken picture behind her. Jake sighed and looked away.

"Look I don't like you like this, you know you love Rose and she loves you"

"Not anymore, I messed up. She probably hates me?"

"You don't know that, you guys have something special." She continued "don't let that die."

Jake sat there silent for at least a half an hour. Then he ran downstairs and to gramps shop. He had made up his mind. He still loved rose and he wanted find her and fast. He needed to apologize. They _were_ meant to be!

When Hunsmaster stopped yelling rose revealed her face and he grabbed her by the arm his blade up.

"WHY DID YOU DISOBEY ME?"

**Please read and review I really want your opinions. Also I know my chapters are short but it's not like it affects the quality of the story.**


End file.
